Insaciable
by Anne Darket
Summary: La obsesión de Draco por Harry lo lleva a visitar su casa, sobre las sábanas de seda descubrieron que una canción puede sacar a flote algo más que sólo pasión. Dedicado a Deelit.


Dedicado a Dee en su 18º cumpleaños. Inspirado en una canción que a mí particularmente no me gusta, pero a ella sí "Insatiable" de Darren Hayes (escalofriante que de Bach escuches a Darry Gays). Lee las notas finales cariño.

Disclaimer: J.K. nada más me da largas y no me quiere regalar los derechos de autor, así que el fic es no lucrativo.

Advertencias: AU – One-shot – Drarry – "Songfic" – HOT (R: M) – Lemon

**Insaciable**

_Anne Darket_

Ojalá aquélla mañana se hubiera quedado en su cama. El día había sido nefasto. Desde que se levantó y una sábana enrollada en sus tobillos le hizo caer, debió predecir que aquél primero de junio no pintaba nada bien.

Su día ni siquiera había comenzado y ya estaba peleado con su padre. Su relación auto destructiva de amor – odio sólo causaba estragos en sus nervios ya de por sí tensos por tanto trabajo. Después estaba su madre, cuyo único propósito en la vida (o eso le parecía al rubio) era encontrar la pareja perfecta para su pequeño y aquél día, sin duda, no era diferente. ¡Pactando citas con desconocidas! Si Narcisa creía que ese día sería diferente y no se negaría, bueno, era una mujer muy ilusa.

Todo empeoró cuando llegó a la oficina. ¿Cómo demonios se le había acumulado tanto maldito trabajo si todos los días –sin excepción– acudía? ¿Era el karma acaso? Después de todo se había portado muy mal durante el último mes, torturando a uno de sus más recientes empleados. ¡Oh sí! Amaba ver sufrir a Potter. Aunque sufrir no es el verbo que utilizarían los demás. Más bien, dirían que le encanta simplemente verlo, por eso no hay un día que no pase sin que visite su amplio despacho.

Auguró que su enojo se iría al drenaje en cuánto mandara a llamar a Potter. Finalmente, el día no podía empeorar allí, a menos que recibiera notificaciones de una crisis económica. Más al parecer, contra todo pronóstico, el maldito lunes sí empeoró.

Lucy, su secretaria quién ya sobrepasaba los cincuenta años, llegó con la noticia de un Potter en cama, anunciando que no podría ir a trabajar durante ese día y que los papeles que debía arreglar los mandaría vía fax.

Eso resultó, sencillamente, insoportable.

¡Espera! ¿Tenía que entregar unos papeles? Eso le dio una idea.

– Dile que no se moleste Lucy – dijo al cabo de un rato, mientras revisaba las imágenes publicitarias del nuevo proyecto.

– ¿A quién? – respondió la señora sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería.

– A Potter. Yo iré personalmente a recoger los papeles. Dile que en media hora estoy allá y no acepto un no por respuesta. Así que coméntale que se ahorre sus llamadas, iré porque no creo que esté realmente grave.

Lucy asintió, tomando nota de lo que debía decir, suponiendo que Harry no debía enterarse de que Draco desconfiaba de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Subió a la camioneta. Hubiese preferido traer un de sus autos deportivos, pero la delincuencia no lo permitía y en definitiva lo menos que quería era estar rodeado de grandulones protegiéndolo de todos, siempre tras él. Necesitaba privacidad.

Se dirigió a casa de Harry, aunque a medida de que se acercaba tenía la sensación de _mariposas_ en el estómago. ¡Imposible! Tal vez sólo se debía a que no había desayunado y sólo había tomado un sorbo de café descafeinado.

Cuando llegó vio con asombro que la casa del joven Potter no era una casucha en medio del pantano cómo el lo había imaginado. Al contrario, era grande y muy bonita, con un jardín hermoso, abundante en varios tipos de flores, rodeando a un estrecho sendero de piedra que llevaba hasta la puerta de la casa.

Subió tres escalones y se detuvo frente a la vistosa puerta de madera con un vitral bastante colorido en el centro superior de ésta. Buscó a sus costados, sobre la blanca pared, el timbre y al encontrarlo dirigió indeciso sus dedos sobre él. Los hizo tamborilear durante un rato, intentando no pensar que sus piernas se habían convertido en dos masas gelatinosas que amenazaban con deshacerse por cualquier movimiento.

Al final hundió su índice en el botón amarillento, esperando, extrañamente, que este estuviera fuera de servicio o algo así. _¿Arrepentido?_

Escuchó el resonar del ding dong en el interior del inmueble y los pasos apresurados de alguien, seguramente, Potter.

Fue una sorpresa ver a Potter en un corto pantaloncillo que dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas. Se preguntó si de ahora en adelante debía cambiar las reglas de la empresa y obligar a todos los trabajadores a usar pantalones cortos como aquéllos, después de todo, odiaba los trajes azules o negros que portaban, le estremecía de sólo pensar en ellos, siempre dignos de un funeral.

– Hola señor Malfoy – no se le escuchaba enfermo.

– Nada de señor, Potter. Me siento como si fuera un vejestorio a punto de dejar el mundo. Sólo Draco. Si quieres añadirle un sensual o anteponerle un dios, está bien; pero no te refieras a mí como señor o te costará la quincena.

– Lo siento Draco, debí suponer que ni en las malas me dejarías en paz. Pasa. – Dijo haciéndose a un lado. El rubio entró. Admiró todo y admitió que Harry no tenía tan malos gustos.

– Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – se acomodó en un sillón hermoso, tapizado de una tela suave al contacto de color crema y unos resplandecientes adornos de madera.

– No lo sé. ¿Qué tienes?

– Agua, café, leche, té, vodka, soda, jugo…

– Me apetece el jugo.

– Bien. Estaba a punto de desayunar, pero creo que deberé hacerlo más tarde.

– Tampoco he desayunado. – Dijo Draco sin realmente pensar en sus palabras.

– ¡Oh! – Escuchó a Harry desde lo que seguramente era la cocina. – Entonces diré que mis dotes culinarios no son muy buenos, jefe. Así que si prefiere puede esperar o puede aceptar venir a comer conmigo.

– No me hables de usted. – Dijo fastidiado, aunque entusiasmado por probar la comida de Harry – Bien, creo que no me queda de otra que aceptar la oferta. – Vio que Harry asomaba la cabeza, se le notaba ligeramente decaído, más la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era brillante y eso a Draco le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo en las entrañas.

– Bueno Draco, pero tendrás que venir a la cocina porque no pienso desplazar todo hasta el comedor. Sé que es un poco indigno para ti y no espero que comprendas; sin embargo, me siento mal y ni creas que porque eres mi jefe te voy a tratar bien. Me siento fatal.

– Bien. Entonces – las palabras simplemente escaparon – ¿qué tal si mejor cocino yo? – ¿Él rebajándose a cocinar? Ese día sí que era malo, tal vez el peor. Estaba diciendo incoherencias y por suerte su sarcasmo medio arreglaba el asunto, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba. – No quisiera pescar uno de tus gérmenes.

– Vale, sólo espero que algo de mi alacena te sirva para cocinar los gourmets a los que estás acostumbrado.

– ¡No jodas! Haré unos hot-cakes – para ese momento Draco ya se había dirigido a la cocina, no tenía caso estar hablando a distancia.

– Por mi está perfecto.

Comenzaron la larga labor de preparar el desayuno.

Draco Malfoy jamás pensó terminar en una situación así. En una cocina comiendo hot-cakes hechos por él (y que por cierto sabían muy bien), sucio por las peleas de harina que se suscitaron en el inter de la preparación, charlando con un empleado y, además, disfrutando de su compañía. Tampoco imaginó que ese malísimo lunes cambiaría radicalmente, menos aún se creyó a sí mismo capaz de enamorarse.

Más, en definitiva, tenía sonrisa de colegiala. ¡Vamos! No es tan insólito si uno cree en los mundos alternos.

– Por cierto, no pareces estar enfermo.

– ¿Lo dices porque no estoy muriendo en cama?

Draco asintió. Esa sería la única razón por la que él no fuera a trabajar. Harry rió.

– Si sintieras mi piel, te quemaría. Estoy ardiendo en fiebre. Para serte sincero, creí que tú, en mi puerta, eras una alucinación. Obviamente no es así.

El rubio no oyó más allá de _si sintieras mi piel…_ Eso no era una invitación, pero así sonaba. Y aunque odiaba ser el pervertido en la historia, no pudo evitar los pensamientos en los que su mano recorría aquella piel ligeramente morena.

Tragó con dificultad. Detestaba que la saliva se acumulara en su boca.

– Tengo que dejarte descansar, entonces. – Tenía que salir de allí. En su pantalón ya se apretujaba su miembro que despertaba de su largo letargo. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se había excitado.

– Oye, tengo que entregarte los papeles, son urgentes para terminar la campaña publicitaria de Coca Cola y Lucy me dijo que tal vez hoy irían a ver el boceto de los anuncios.

– ¡Oh! – eso no le estaba pasando. – Tráelos.

– Lo siento, no me diste tiempo de terminar. Ven, sube. Cinco minutos.

Trató de ocultar el bulto que se formaba en sus pantalones, aunque sinceramente no había mucho que hacer.

– Pasa, vuelvo en un momento.

Estar en su recámara, oliendo su aroma y sentado sobre su cama; ¡eso no ayudaba! Era el jodido karma que nunca acaba de ser justo. Y luego estaba Harry, ¡enseñando indecentemente sus pantorrillas y usando una playera tan delgada, que casi podía ver su piel bajo esa suave playera de algodón! Estaba tratando de controlar su respiración y su cuerpo tembloroso. Era un manojo de nervios.

Respiró profundamente: uno… dos… Eso estaba funcionando, su ritmo cardiaco parecía disminuir y su erección parecía aquietarse, aunque no desparecería hasta ser atendida.

– Bien, no pasa nada… – fue cuando lo escuchó. Alto, fuerte y claro, el gemido proveniente del estéreo y luego otro y otro más. Sintió como su polla respingaba. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué joder escuchaba Potter?

When moonlight crawls along the street  
_(Cuando la luz de la luna avanza lentamente por la calle)  
_Chasing away the summer heat  
_(Ahuyentando el calor del verano)_  
Footsteps outside somewhere below_  
(Se oyen pasos abajo en algún lugar)_  
The world revolves I let it go_  
(Construimos nuestro templo sobre esta calle)_

Escuchaba atentamente la canción y aquélla voz que rayaba en lo femenino le hacía volverse loco. Harry volvió a los pocos minutos, con unas hojas en la mano y Draco se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a irse en cuanto las hojas tocaran su mano.

– Tengo una duda – dijo al momento en que lo empujaba a la cama y lo sentaba de nuevo – la vez pasada hubo un… – Draco no lo oía. La canción retumbaba en sus oídos y lo único que atinaba a hacer con sus hormonas controlando su cuerpo era "leer" los labios de Harry. Y eso no facilitaba la situación, notando que eran hermosos, rosados y suaves, pequeños. ¿Serían dulces?

There's a racing within my heart  
_(Mi corazón se acelera)_  
I am barely touching you  
_(Casi te toco)_

– ¡Hey, Draco! ¿Estás bien?

El negó con la cabeza.

– No Potter, no lo estoy. – Su voz estaba ronca.

Harry arqueó ambas cejas al descubrir la dureza de Draco mojando sus finos pantalones del Armani. Sonrió perversamente y el rubio no supo cómo definir ese gesto, aunque eso no fue necesario cuando la mano de su compañero se dirigió a su pene envuelto en finas telas y lo apretujó cerrando el puño en torno a él.

No lo alejó, al contario, se enarcó hacia él, sintiendo que en cualquier momento explotaría.

– No sabía que las canciones románticas te ponían caliente.

– Yo no sabía que lo que me ponía eran los Potter.

Ante esa afirmación Harry se arrodilló en el suelo y enterró su rostro entre los muslos de Draco, percibiendo el delicioso aroma del semen, frotando su nariz contra la dureza y después metiéndola en su boca, ansiando poder ver el pedazo de carne endurecido que se ocultaba bajo esas estorbosas ropas. El rubio reprimió el impulso de ahogar a Harry metiéndose descaradamente en su boca, cerró la mano entorno a las sábanas azules y las estrujó. Cuando Harry dejó de restregarse como una puta contra su entrepierna, soltó un suspiro.

– Vamos Potter, quítate lo pantalones. Te follaré tan duro, que no podrás sentarte en semanas.

Turn me on  
_(Excítame)_  
Never stop  
_(No pares)_  
Wanna taste every drop  
_(Quiero probar cada gota)_  
My love for you  
_(Mi amor por ti es)_  
Insatiable  
_(Insaciable)_

Sin chistar Harry se bajó el pantalón junto con el bóxer y Draco admiró la belleza de su polla dura, con gotas pre-seminales cubriendo su cabeza y envuelto en un vello negro que parecía ser suave al contacto. No resistió el impulso y lo empujó sobre el colchón sin que el moreno se lo esperara. Devoró la punta del miembro empalmado de Harry, mientras que su mano acariciaba con rudeza sus testículos voluminosos y la otra buscaba desesperadamente las tetillas bajo la camisa. Harry por su parte, enterró sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos y se empujó contra la húmeda cavidad de Draco, quien, generoso, repartió pequeños mordiscos sobre la longitud a medida que lo introducía más y más.

– ¡Joder! Me vendré Malfoy.

Draco se enderezó, estaba a horcadillas sobre Harry. Con desesperación se bajó el cierre y de un tirón se bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas. _Y ahora el que parece putita soy yo_. Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios.

– La tienes grande.

Draco rió ligeramente, mientras juntaba su polla con la de Harry.

–Ah… Dime, ¡dios!, que tienes… ¡oh! Un frasco de lubricante.

Las traviesas manos de Harry viajaban por lugares insospechados, una jalaba y estrujaba el pene de Draco, la otra magullaba su tierno trasero. Su sonrisa lo decía todo, se jactaba de estar con el multimillonario más codiciado de Reino Unido, sintiendo las suaves gotas de semen que se filtraban por el orificio, resistiéndose aún a salir en chorros.

– En la gaveta derecha – alcanza a decir entre jadeos.

– Dime ¿cómo te gusta?

Con trabajo Harry se acostó boca abajo, su torso recostado sobre el colchón y sus piernas flexionadas, arrodillado sobre las sábanas. Sus muslos separados, lo suficiente para que Draco viera su ano rosado, angosto. Se estiró hacia el mueble y sacó el cajón, tomando al instante un pequeño bote verde. En sus dedos untó un poco del líquido resbaladizo y después untó un poco sobre la entrada de Harry y su propio falo.

Sus dedos pronto se adentraron al orificio y se enterraron lo más hondo que pudieron. Harry gemía y se estremecía bajo su cuerpo sudoroso.

– Con cuidado, Draco.

– Jamás te haría daño Harry.

We move together up and down  
_(Nos movemos juntos, arriba y abajo)  
_We levitate our bodies soar  
_(Levitamos, nuestros cuerpos flotan)_  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
_(Nuestros pies ni siquiera tocan el suelo)_

La punta de su miembro se colocó en la entrada y empujó suavemente, penetrando poco a poco, sintiendo como la carne de Harry le rodeaba, embargándolo de calidez. Le excitaba ver como su ano poco a poco se agrandaba y le permitía el paso a su erección. Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad, Harry atendía su polla y la restregaba furiosamente contra su mano, mientras se movía al ritmo que había implantado el rubio.

– ¡Oh allí! – susurró Potter jadeando.

Golpeó una y otra vez la próstata de Harry, el clímax se aproximaba. Se correría en cualquier momento.

Draco, con la vista medio nublada, alcanzó a divisar como se masturbaba Harry y entrelazó una de sus manos con la suya, un chorro de semen salió disparado, viscoso y caliente, derramándose en su palma.

– ¡Joder! Me vendré, tengo que salir.

– Sólo hazlo dentro de mí.

Otro chorro de semen caliente brotó, ahora perteneciente al rubio y se vertió por completo en la entrada de Harry.

Se acostó a un lado, su pene flácido embarrado por su esperma seco era una imagen que jamás creyó asociar con la imagen de su muy coqueto empleado.

– No es conveniente que pongas esa canción cuando te visite otra persona – dijo al cabo de un rato, mientras ambos se acurrucaban, uno contra el otro.

– Ya lo creo. Así que los gemidos de Darren te elevan ¿eh?

– Eres un mocoso pervertido.

Por primera vez sus labios se encontraron. Harry sonrió, Draco mantuvo la vista en esa bella provocación. Acortaron la distancia y rozaron suavemente sus belfos, acariciándose, examinando el terreno. La lengua de Draco se coló en la boca de Harry y disfrutó de su esencia, empapándose de ella, deslizándose sobre sus dientes, entre su lengua, sobre su paladar.

– Debería – jadeó – enfermar más seguido.

– Deberías dejar de ponerte pantalones tan cortos y playeras tan transparentes.

We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
_(Nunca dormimos, siempre estamos cogidos de la mano)  
_Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
_(Besándonos durante horas, hablando, haciendo planes)_  
I feel like a better man  
_(Me siento un hombre mejor)  
_Just being in the same room  
_(Solamente estando en la misma habitación)_  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
_(Nunca dormimos, hay tanto que hacer)  
_So much to say  
_(Demasiado que decir)_  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
_(No puedo cerrar los ojos cuando estoy contigo)_  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you  
_(Insaciablemente, así te quiero)_

– Me gustaste desde el primer instante, aunque eras un poco odioso.

– Potter querido, algo me decía que mis nulas salidas a bares y mi falta de apetito sexual lo provocaste tú. Al parecer los rumores de que yo estaba obsesionado contigo eran ciertos.

El chico rió.

– ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Fue el turno del rubio para reír. Que idea tan absurda. Y cuánta razón tenía.

– Mi amor por ti es insaciable – dijo al tiempo en que se acercaba a repartir pequeños besos sobre los pezones de Harry.

_Fin_

¡Gracias por leer!

Notas finales: Bueno, esto me costó un huevo y parte del otro. Me llevé todo el día haciéndolo, god! Repetí como mil veces el lemon, no es el primero que hago, pero sí el que más me ha costado. Así que Dee, lo único que pido (porque esto lo hice desinteresadamente, porque una buena amiga hace esas cosas) es un review. Y tuve que escuchar la canción, escalofriante realmente. Y pues si no te gusta ¡te puedes joder! Dedicado con mucho cariño a ti. Por cierto, la traducción la copié de un sitio, fue la más aceptable que encontré. Y perdón por desmembrarla, pero no podía poner la canción completa, sería aburrido.

Gracias a todas las guapas que lean esta cosa que no sé si quedó bien, porque uno nunca es un buen crítico de su propio trabajo. Si dejan un review, me harán muy feliz y me harán crecer como fanauthor.

Ama a todos, confía en pocos, lastima a nadie

_Shakespeare_


End file.
